Save Her from Hell
by mangoojuice
Summary: Clary has an abusive childhood and is bullied in school since young. She resolves to self harm to bring herself some love. After saving the heir of Wayland Enterprises, she was offered the opportunity to study in Wayland High School, school for the rich and prestigious. Will meeting Jace Wayland, the heir, save her from her hell, or simply just bring her more sufferings..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - First Step Into Hell**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, enjoy guys! (:**

Wayland High School, the school for the rich, sophisticated, and privileged. Clary glanced at the letter of acceptance from the school and squirmed her eyes in annoyance.

"What is it, sweetheart? It is the hopes of many to attend the prestigious Wayland High School!" Jocelyn, her mother injected sweetly, looking at her daughter from the kitchen.

"Mum! That school is full of airheads! I don't want to visit that stupid school full of morons and cupcakes!" Clary yelled indignantly, throwing her letter of acceptance on the dining table and headed upstairs for her bedroom.

Clary's eyes filled with uncontrollable tears the moment she hopped onto her bed. She hugged herself tightly in the warmth of her old pillows and tattered blanket, embracing for the foreseeable tragic future…

* * *

Summer passed by quickly and the dreaded first day of school rolled in, inevitably. Clary eyed the date on her calendar with disdain, her feet stuck on the ground, motionless. With distaste, she grabbed her penknife from her dresser and swiftly gashed a horizontal line on her arm. Her eyes flashed with hopeless glistening tears as she stared at the crimson blood smoothly gushing out from her wound. Pain? Clary could no longer feel any pain. Gone were the days when the fiery haired girl's emerald green eyes twinkled merrily with joy and happiness, now, in this cruel society, her eyes seemed soulless, dull and lifeless. She headed towards the tiny bathroom that her whole family shares and washed her wound carefully to prevent infection. Even if she was to die, she was not stupid enough to die by a mere infection. Clary know better than that. But then again, even if she died, no one will mourn over her, no one will care. She smiled humorlessly and a ghostly smile reflected back at her from the mirror.

Taking her own sweet time, she brushed her teeth and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of old jeans from the Salvation Army - she don't even had any idea if this is third hand, or fourth hand, and a large grey T-shirt her older brother used to wear before he died to cover the cutting scars on her arm. With that, she walked down the stairs to find her Converse sneakers - found in a dumping pile, and slammed the front door with a loud bang before jumping onto her bike.

Clary could have taken the subway, or her school bus, but she hated social interaction with people, so she preferred cycling to school. Besides, Wayland High School was only a good 2 miles away and as long as she woke up early enough, she could reach school on time when it was too crowded for people to notice her. Clary cycled along, and allowed her humorless laughter to ring through the air on several levels. She loved it when the cold wind in fall swept against her tiny face, because that is a true reflection of society - cold and merciless, endlessly finding possibilities to brush past you. The cold wind in September proves just that.

Upon reaching Wayland High School, Clary quietly parked the bike and travelled through the crowds of students, careful not to draw any attention to herself. Expected views of rich bimbos carrying designer bags and wearing branded clothing flooded the hallway and arrogant snarky male heirs were making out with their hot, airhead and brainless girlfriends. Clary smirked to herself and made it to the high school's reception office.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist at the counter seemed friendly enough.

"My name is Clary Fray, and today is my first day of school here." Clary said softly without any emotion.

"Oh hi Clary! I read about you all over the news! You must be the one who saved Young Mr Wayland from suicide! What a brave girl!" The receptionist gushed over me in excitement.

Clary forced a tiny acknowledging smile. She hated all this attention. Saving this freaking useless asshole, and now my dreams of graduating quietly without attention are all shattered. "You speak highly of me, Madame. Mr Wayland was just drunk and dancing on my rooftop. And I had to prevent him from stepping on my clothes which I just washed." Clary said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the back of her head. Truth was, "Mr Wayland" was high on drugs and was drunk and ended up dancing on her rooftop. He made such a huge wreck all around and to save her clean clothes, Clary knocked him down with her washboard. For some reason, Mr Wayland, his father, also the chairman of Wayland Enterprises viewed this as an incredibly brave act and prevented his son from jumping off the building, and thus awarded Clary with the lifetime opportunity to study in the "best" school in the state. If her mother had not begged her, she recalled, she might not have ended up in this useless school for spoilt rich brats.

"Oh dear Clary, how humble you are!" She looked around to check if the coast is clear, and dropped her voice to a dead whisper, "But everyone around knows Jace Wayland is a nutcase." She laughed at her own words while I did a mental eye roll again.

"Well, so Clarissa Fray, I'm so pleased you're in our school! Now sign these papers and get your schedule. Your first lesson will be Literature with Mr. Graymark. Here is late pass seeing that you won't be able to make it on time." The receptionist continued.

Clary nodded slightly and settled the administrative matters before moving for her lesson. She knocked the door went in, greeted by the faces of sluts with powdered makeup and guys with hair… who intentionally messes up their hair?! Clary didn't understand at all and did an eye roll.

"Now, are you the new student?" The tall dark teacher asked. Clary nodded and did a self-introduction. "I'm Clary Fray. I'm a junior in high school." She said softly.

Immediately, the class snickered at her poor self-introduction and murmurs were heard all around the class. Clary tried not to feel self-conscious as the entire class stared at her outfit and mocked outright at her. Be b-r-a-v-e, be b-r-a-v-e, you are used to this remember? She encouraged herself. But things are gonna get worse because these kids are much richer than those in your old school, a dark sad voice said in the back of her head.

"Well, Clary, we all heard about your bravery! Now you may take a seat beside Mr. Wayland. I assume you know who he is, seeing how you saved his life." Mr. Graymark winked knowingly and I resisted the temptation to slap him.

As she moved to the back of the class and sat down beside "Mr. Wayland", the self-absorbed blondie with golden eyes who was checking himself out in a handheld mirror, Clary tried to be nice for once and smiled forcefully, "Hi nice to meet you." Maybe things will get better, Clary held herself tightly.

"Mr Wayland" threw his mirror onto his desk and smirked at me. "And nice to meet you, Clarissa." He purred seductively and her heart skipped a beat, staring into his golden luminous eyes. "I'm Jace Wayland," Jace leaned in…. and she felt a sting on my cheek and blood at the corner of her mouth. That douchebag slapped her, she furrowed her brows in anger.

"Don't growl, you dog. Here's payback for hitting me on that collapsing rooftop.. Part one out of infinity." He smiled menacingly.

**Please review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Descending Further Into Darkness**

**A/N: Hello guys, thanks so much for reviewing and following! I really appreciate it and so here is the second chapter!**

For a short moment, Jace thought he saw a deep fury ignite deep within the short redhead's eyes and his arm backed off slightly, uncertain of himself. But then Clary resumed her composure and her eyes seemed indifferent again. She merely clenched her fists and gave Jace a glare before turning to face Mr. Graymark, ignoring all the mocking looks glanced her way. But Jace felt something wrong about that glare she gave. It was a show of pretense, and Jace was used to glares full of pretense. Being the school bully, he often spot weaknesses in his victims' glares. More often than not, deep within those rebellious glares, fear always shimmer brightly at the brim with tears threatening to overflow their rises. What surprised him was that Clary's glare did not betray any fear, in fact, he saw nothing in them. There was a certain hollow emptiness within her radiant emerald green eyes that seemed bottomless without any emotion. Her glare was probably a pretense of anger to tell him off, so that she will not be marked as the school's new bully victim, but truth was, Clary probably no longer gives a shit about life. Her nonchalance in her eyes was what motivated Jace to slap her in the first place when he first saw her strolling in, but it appears to have no effect on her.

That's one interesting girl, Jace chuckled to himself, earning himself another look of emptiness from Clary. His reaction was immediate and he ran a hand through his resplendent blonde hair in frustration. Jace had always been able to read people well - girls show him looks of desire and admiration, boys offer him friendship but deep down resent his wealth and popularity, his father hates him to the core still, and his father's mistresses and his stepmother view him as an obstruction to the Wayland fortune. Not being able to see any tinge of emotion in Clary's eyes infuriates him. He chuckled again in pretense, and mocked Clary in an attempt to bring her emotions to surface.

"Well, don't you think that red mark makes a nice blusher on your face? I would say it matches your hair, Firebush."

"Such a lousy redhead name speaks a lot about your intelligence." Clary said tonelessly, without turning to look at him.

"I'm doing you a favour, ain't I? You don't seem to have much money for makeup." Jace continued mocking, leaning closer and closer in.

"Well, why don't you slap my other cheek then?" Clary's voice finally has an edge of defiance.

Jace grinned and whispered seductively in her ear, "Why don't I?" But instead of slapping her other cheek, Jace pressed his lips gently against Clary's red throbbing cheek, and he was extremely pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath from Ms. Emotionless Fray.

Right on cue, the bell rang to signify the end of the lesson and Jace left the classroom, without a second glance at Clarissa Fray. As he walked out into the hallway, he smiled to himself. Finally some fun and a new challenge for him to take on. Overwhelmed and giddied with bliss over his new aim in life, Jace shouted through the hallways and did a mad cowboy dance.

It's gonna be a fun year.

* * *

Clary's cheeks blushed furiously. She could feel the heat burning up and her blood flowing viciously to her face. She grabbed her face in disbelief. Never had she been kissed in her entire 17 years of life! Not even her lips, or her cheeks, or her hand… or anywhere close. The impact had been so tremendous, leaving her heart hard and pounding.

Clary could still feel the tingling of Jace's soft, strawberry scented lips on her cheek. He had been so gentle with her, his breath so warm and welcoming, like he genuinely cared for her. Care?! The thought immediately woke her up. In a jiffy, Clary's eyes turned cold, back to her own normal self. Jace Wayland most certainly do not care about her. Afterall, he had been the one who slapped her. He was just flirting with her, that son of a bitch, Clary thought to herself as she made her way to her next class. But why had he kissed her?!

That question haunted her the whole day in school.

During Calculus, when Clary was still gently probing her cheek, unable to erase the delicious sensation of Jace's soft tingling lips on her skin, a voice rang her back to reality.

"Ms. Fray, the principal wishes to see you." Clary glanced up immediately at the source of sound, to find her Calculus teacher and the office receptionist in the front of the class.

"What did I do wrongly?" She wondered aloud, the accusation clear in her voice.

"Dear Clary, you didn't do anything wrongly!" The over-friendly receptionist beamed at her, and dropped her voice to a harsh whisper though it was evident that the whole class was still able to hear her, "The principal is Mrs. Wayland. She is Jace's mother. I imagine she would want to speak to you about the incident on the rooftop."

Oh right. The incident on the rooftop. Clary nodded her head and smiled apologetically at the Calculus teacher before following the receptionist to the principal's office.

The principal was dressed a tight black tailored suit with wired rimmed glasses, and her coal black hair was combed back neatly into a bun. Everything about her spelled FREAK, and Clary couldn't help smirking a little. Like mother, like son, both freaks. But Mrs. Wayland looked nothing like Jace, with her black hair and even blacker eyes.

As if speaking her thoughts, the principal smiled politely at her. "You might be wondering how different I look from Jace," Clary raised her eyebrows but wisely kept silent as the principal continued, "Indeed, I am not Jace's birth mother. I am Amatis, his stepmother. Celine was his real mother and my sister, but she died when he was bornt."

Clary's eyebrows shot up even higher. What kind of person marries her dead sister's husband? That's just plain wrong. And freaky. And Clary is an expert on wrong and freaky! "Formalities aside, Clary, I'm here to speak to you about Jace's incident on the rooftop." Amatis explained.

"I didn't tell the police Jace was on drugs and I won't tell anyone. I already promised Mr. Michael Wayland." Clary said defensively.

Amatis chuckled, "That's because Jace really wasn't on drugs. That is beside the point. Jace is actually suffering from bipolar disorder and he was having one of his manic episodes being super 'high' that night."

Jace Wayland? Bipolar? He had seemed so high and drunk to her. How can a rich, handsome, smart, athletic guy have troubles serious enough to develop bipolar disorder?

_Don't judge a book by its cover,_ Clary thought bitterly. Jace Wayland had seemed like a mega asshole to her previously, what with slapping her, throwing her with insults, and making a fool of himself on her rooftop that night, but evidently, his life must been full of pressure as well. What has humanity evolved into? Is there not a perfect life enough anymore? Clary used to blame her ill-fated life filled with endless bullying and debts on fate, but have humans' once unclouded souls be filled with too much poison to fatally damage even the richest of the rich, those deemed as the heirs with flawless lives?

For a second, Clary pitied Jace Wayland as much as she hated him. Then she shook aside that thought almost immediately, her gaze focused on the stern looking woman in front of her. Since long ago, Clary has learnt that having emotions for others equates to giving out pieces of her soul that will never be returned. She no longer wants to be hurt again, and wants to die with what's left of her remaining soul.

"Why are you telling me this?" Clary questioned with genuine curiosity. After all, Amatis could have just stuck to her original story that Jace was drunk, and not share with her this gossipy bit of information.

"Clary dear, the night Jace came home after the whole incident, he seemed a lot different." Amatis smiled at that happy thought, "You have to understand. I only married Jace's father when he was eight. Before that, he had no real mother to care after him. He has been through a lot, which was how he became bipolar. But that night… I have not seen him that happy before. He seemed genuinely happy, not like one of his extreme 'high' episodes."

"So?" Clary cannot catch what Amatis is trying to drive at.

"We believe the cause of his happiness was you. And I heard from Mr. Graymark that Jace has taken a special interest in you in class today."

"How is slapping me a 'special interest'?" Clary couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"Jace usually does not take notice in people. He pretty much ignores everyone, and he orders people to do his dirty work and bullying. This is the first time he personally slapped someone."

"Am I supposed to feel honoured or something?!" Clary's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"No, what I am saying is, Ms. Clarissa Fray…," Amatis stood up and leaned in towards Clary in a sincere position, "Jace's father and I would like you to be Jace's girlfriend."


End file.
